


In the Frey of Demi

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Demi!Noct, Demiromantic, FFXV, Gay, LBGT, LBGTQ+, Love, M/M, Noctis POV, Promptis - Freeform, Romance, Third POV, Yaoi, clashing sexualities, frey!Prom, freyromamtic, friends - Freeform, prompto pov, sexualitys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: Prompto is freyromantic guy who moves to a new town and falls in love with Noctis, who is demiromantic. Will they be friends, lovers, or did Prompto already blow it?
Relationships: Promptis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter one: Frey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hopeless romantic, that is me.
> 
> But us together, with this sexuality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this isn’t great but I hope you like it! Oh, and I am totally sorry if I misportray freysexuality, I am Demi and I don’t know anyone Frey either so.. to the freys out there, please don’t be offended!!

Chapter one: Frey (Prompto Argentum’s POV)

Who hoo! Two of the best parts of moving to a new town is new places to run, and brand new people!

Today is my first run in Altisia, and is nice and sunny out. Instead of going in the morning like I usually do, I had to unpack so now I’m going for a run in the afternoon.

Oh man, this place is so beautiful! I really wish I could bring my camera when I go for jogs, but the hunking metal weighs me down. I run up to a cookie stand with two little girls sitting behind the counter. Well, might as well make a good impression on my first day!

“Hello there! I’m Prompto. How much are those cookies you ladies got there?” I ask with a smile, happy to take a short break to talk with the children.

“A dollar each, mistah.” The one in a blue and white dress replies, sending a missing-tooth smile my way.

“I’ll take three, please!” I pull out some change from my pockets, eying up which cookies to buy. They’re all a little different, iced with pretty, childish swirls all the colours of the rainbow.

“Can I have these ones?” I point to a flower shaped one with yellow icing, beside it sitting one with a chocolate chip-eyed cat and another one with a bit too much icing, just like I like it.

“Here you go, mistah!” The blue dressed girl hands me the cookies I asked for after I hand her my money. She puts the money in a glass jar, and I realize her friend hasn’t said anything.

“Hey, cool shirt!” I address her, motioning to her pink chocobo shirt, because who doesn’t like chocbos?

She looks a little surprised I spoke to her, looking up at me with wide eyes as I smile again. “Th-thanks!” She says, smiling a little. Well, she’s obviously a bit shy, I think as I start jogging again, putting the cookies in a plastic bag and carefully tucking them in my pocket for a reward for when my run is over.

I wonder if people are less friendly in Altisia then they were in Insomnia? Well, if they are, then I’ll have to try and change that a bit! I continue on with my jog for a while, stopping when I see a small lake with someone fishing. Well, I’ve ran far enough for today.

I walk up the the person on the tiny dock, an adult probably not much older than me, with dark blueish hair and a black tee shirt, sitting casually on a chair with a hat on his face.

“Hey there! I’m Prompto. Didn’t know you could fish around here.” I greet, looking across the lake and making a mental note to come back with my camera later.

I wait for a moment, but the guy doesn’t say anything back to me. I look down at him, crouching down to his height, seeing as he’s seated. “Hey, you not very talkative?” I ask, peering at the dark ball cap over his face.

Then I notice he’s barely breathing, only taking breaths every about eight seconds. “Hey, are you okay?!” I ask urgently, shaking his shoulders a little.

“Huh, what’s happening?” He leans up, the hat falling off his face as he opens his eyes sleepily. “Hey, what the hell are you doing?” He asks angrily, but he started breathing normally again. He was really just sleeping?

“Oh, nothing, sorry. You sleep like the dead!” I exclaim, letting go of his arms. I lean back on my heels, giving him his personal space back.

He looks me up and down, and I think he might’ve checking me out. Maybe he’s frey too? We might have a chance together. That would be great! “I don’t... recognize you. You look pale.” He says, focusing back on my face.

“Well that’s not a very nice thing to say, is it?” I laugh a little, though slightly offended. “I’m Prompto, I just moved here from Insomnia, Lucis.”

“...makes sense. I’m Noctis. Nice to uh, meet you.” He— Noctis— says.

“Yeah, I have noticed a lot of people from here have great tans!” I look over at him, my eyes tracing up his tanned, slightly muscly arms. “Including you, Noctis.” I try the name out, and it sound great.

He looks at me blankly for a second. “Are you flirting with me?”

“Hard not to flirt with a guy as good lookin’ as you.” I say, grinning at him.

He quirks an eyebrow at me, and looks kind of.. confused? Grossed out? Surprised? Oh shit, are people from Altisia more homophobic then people from Insomnia?

“Uh, sorry, I’m new, are gays not really excepted here?” I ask, blushing slightly and looking at the wooden planks that make up the dock we sit on.

“No no, they’re accepted. If they weren’t, I would be in trouble.” He laughs slightly, focusing on his fishing rod as he gets a bite.

Wait, was that him flirting with me? Oh man, is he frey?! It really would be so cool if we both were! He is pretty hot. And seems like he would be interesting.

“Hey, you want a cookie?” I offer when the fish gets away, leaning forward onto my knees and reaching my hand into my pocket.

“Uh, not really a sweets kinda guy.” He answers, standing up and majestically tossing the line back into the water. The way his hair sways back, and the way I have a better view of his muscles as a slight breeze hits his chest... I have to ask him.

“Hey Noctis, you wanna go on a date sometime?” I offer, standing up when he doesn’t sit back down.

“Yeah, totally. Sounds like fun.” He answers, and I inwardly cheer. He turns to face me, and our faces are closer than before, seeing as it is quite a small dock.

I can’t help myself, and I lean in to kiss the handsome man, pulling back blushing after just a second or two.

“Um Prompto? ...Not that kind of date.” He responds, taking a step back.

“Ah, shit, sorry, I’m frey and I thought maybe you were too and I thought maybe we could get together for a bit and I’m such an idiot. I’ll give you some time. Sorry again.” I ramble, embarrassed once again by my damn sexuality.

“The thing is...” Noct starts. Ah shit, he is an adult, I don’t think so but... I look at his left hand, and thank the six, there isn’t a ring. Then what is he going to say? He doesn’t like me? That would frickin’ suck because damn he’s handsome.

“...I’m demi.”

Shit, that’s worse. I blush furiously, but then my phone starts chiming with an alarm. “Ah, crockpot.” I explain to him with a forced smile, turning and dashing away as soon as I got out of sight.

Dammit, I messed up! I hope I can still be friends with him, nice to find someone my age even is he is like, the exact opposite sexuality then me. People say frey and demi don’t mix, but he’s so cool!

At least I think he want’s to be friends. If I didn’t fuck it up too badly, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are... do I even need to say it anymore? Anyways, more to come soon!


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I had a little poetry thing to go here, to match the other chapter, but of course I can’t find it so) Noctis and Prompto are friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! For the few people out there who happen to be reading this little fic, I apologize for taking so long to update! I just sort of lost interest in this, but I decided I am not going to give up one it.
> 
> So.. here you go, I guess!

Chapter two: Friends. [third POV]

As Prompto's fingers danced eagerly across his phone screen, and Noctis leaned toward him, setting his head on his shoulder to glance at his screen.

"No peeking, cheater!" The blonde shoved his friend's shoulder, huffing as he lost. He shut his phone off, pocketing it as he stood from his friend's couch.

"Whatever, you suck at King's Knight anyway." Noctis couldn't hide his smirk as he stuck his tounge out.

Prompto let out a stutter gasping sound, declaring he most definitely did not suck at the video game. Glancing at the clock, the man's smile tipped down a little. "Noct, I should get going... I still have some unpacking and stuff to do at home."

Noctis squinted at him, frowning. "How on Eos do you still have unpacking to do? You've lived here since the beginning of summer, four frickin' months ago."

"Have I though, Noctis? Or have I practically lived with you these four months, ya clingy weirdo?" NPrompto chuckled through his disappointment, shooting a casual insult to the person he became very close to as of late.

"I am not clingy." Noctis rolled his eyes, going to grab their coats.

"Hm? What're you doing?" Prompto questioned, happily receiving his jacket from the bluenette.

"You said you had to unpack stuff, right? I'll come help." Noctis declared, leaning down and tying his shoes.

At the beginning of their friendship, Prompto would have taken the chance to check out his ass while he could, but by now his romantic feelings toward the other had been stomped out, resulting in the chance for them to become close friends. But still, seeing his butt reminded him off when he would think about kissing Noctis, when he did kiss Noctis, and it brought back an odd, familiar sense.

Well, he might as well give it a pat anyways.

"Hey, the hell was that for?" Noctis stood up, face just a tiny bit pink, though that might have been because of the blood going to his head from leaning down.

Prompto shrugged, smiling cutely as he pulled his own shoes on. He leaned a hand on Noct's shoulder for support as he did so, and the raven stayed completely still until the younger man was stable on his own.

"See, you're the clingy weirdo."

"Well, this clingy weirdo needs your help unpacking, so chop chop!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Is that all?" Noctis asked after nearly three hours of sorting, unpacking, arguing with Prompto, resorting, decorating, blah blah blah.

"Yup, we finally done." Prompto said, wiping a faux bead of sweat from his forehead. Glancing at the clock they spent ten minutes trying to put on the wall, Prompto exclaimed lightly at time. "Noct, you gotta get home!"

"I'll just spend the night with you." He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You just helped me unpack, I'm sure you saw I only have one bed." Prompto said coolly.

"Uh, yeah. One huge bed." Noctis corrected. "Besides, I can just sleep on the floor if you want... I don't want to drive back home when I'm this tired." He leaned onto his friend's shoulder for extra emphasis.

"No no! I couldn't do that to you, just sleep in bed with me." Prompto insisted, the blunette easily managing to convince him.

"You sure that wont be weird?"

"Won't be weird if you don't make it weird."

After a short while, both adults were over due for some rest. Noctis was first to get in bed, taking a few minutes of shifting before he got comfy, nodding for Prompto to join him.

Both parties thanked the Astrals that there wasn't anything awkward with their sleeping placement, pleased that their friendship had become so close and casual. It was much, MUCH better that when it first started out, and they knew they would always be eternally greatful for that fact.

...until that fact changed, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DX I did such a bad job of checking this for errors, and honestly I’m not proud of the storyline, but if there is anything you managed to like about this, comments/Kudos would inspire the crap out of me.


End file.
